Autumn's Gift
by scarlet.quinn
Summary: Weiss Schnee has everything in the world, but a proper family. Can a mysterious stranger be the answer ? FreezerBurn SnowDragon


"Out of all the things that could have gone wrong tonight." A soft sigh escaped pale lips, as a small semi-transparent cloud lingered for a moment before disappearing. Leaning against the broken down, foreign and very expensive though faulty car, Weiss folded her arms across her chest as she continued to mutter. "This is ridiculous, the company said _twenty_ minutes, and it's been TWO HOURS!"

A pair of headlights caught her attention; she remained leaning against the driver's side of the car expecting it to just drive by as did a couple others did before in the previous hour. But to her surprise it parked in front of her own. Once the engine was cut off, two men exited the car.

"What are you doing out here all alone honey?" The man had brown hair; his demeanor seemed to resemble a high school jock with a cocky grin to match.

"We could keep you company princess." The second man said as he walked up to the car, leaning against the hood.

Like a cornered animal Weiss shifted slowly, her back no longer leaning against the car, instead opposite of where the two men were. Her arms straightened out by her sides, as she tried to remain level headed.

_What the hell do they want?_

"Though we'd like some form of payment for the assistance Snow Angel."

After analyzing the situation and coming up with an idea Weiss maintained a cool exterior. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm expecting my husband very soon, and I think it'll be better for your own safety to leave at the moment. My husband is a very, very jealous person you see. And I can't guarantee your safety. "With a soft smile, the ivory haired heiress believed that would have been enough to scare both away.

"No you _don't_."

Adopting a defensive stance making sure to keep a calm exterior while glaring at them both, Weiss carefully listened to the next words.

"You're Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen, and always alone even with all that money."

Her icy blue hues widened. _Shit._

The other man joined in with a condescending tone. "I've bet no one has touched that body of yours, you don't know the warmth of another do you?" Taking a couple steps forward leaning towards her, the devilish grin sent a very distinct sensation down the heiress's spine.

Taking a step back, with adrenaline pumping through her veins she quickly turned around and bolted knowing there was a local town just miles away. She was then suddenly tackled from behind; as she collided with the floor the wind was knocked out of her lungs. The first man managed to pin her down to the floor as his companion began to work on fixing the car.

Once she managed to intake a breath of air, Weiss screamed for help, but she was suddenly flipped on her back with an oversized palm on her mouth. Even though she felt helpless, she continued to fight back, digging her nails into her assailant's eyes. Which in return earned a backhand slap across her face, dazed she looked back up at the man, name tags peaked out from the collar of his shirt that read, _Cardin__._

Suddenly she heard a scuffle in the distance, than a very loud _crack_, it went dead silent as Cardin glimpsed back. "Everything okay back there?" No response. "Lark?"

Red eyes suddenly began to approach, "Get off of her..." The voice though feminine was very ominous. Stepping into the light, stood a woman with long wavy blonde hair and intimidating blood red eyes; dragging alongside her Lark's limp body casually tossing it towards Cardin.

Cardin stood up the woman didn't seem like a _big_ threat, it was painfully obvious that she took down Lark. But two facts kept recycling in Cardin's mind; One Lark was cowardly, and two he was weak. "Or what blondie? Gonna put me in my place?"

Weiss scrambled to her feet as she heard a shriek, without thinking she ran towards the source. Finding what seemed to be a toddler covered in a red hood cowering in front of what seemed to be an oversized brown wolf. Breaking off a branch from a nearby tree, she took a swing at the animal's head. The impact caused the beast's head to turn before it let out a guttural growl. Weiss grabbed the toddler and began to run back towards the cars, she held the toddler tightly to her chest as she felt the small girl tremble in her arms.

Weiss could almost see the headlights of the cars but was swept off her feet, raising her right hand she created a white glymph to help regain her balance. Attempting to run again, from the corner of her eye she noticed the beast lunge at the attempt to dodge the attack, she ended up falling backwards she tumbled down the side of the road into a ditch. Holding the toddler closely in an attempt to absorb the brunt of the fall once she hit the floor she let out a small whimper, her head felt light, and her entire body felt weak. She turned head slowly to look at the toddler; her hair was black with the highlighted red.

"Not a scratch.." Weiss mumbled softly with a small smile, eyelids half way closed.

The toddler began to cry clutching at Weiss's jacket. "YAYA!" she hollered.

THUD

The sound claws making contact with the cement caught the heiress's attention as she turned her head to watch the beast bare it's fangs at her. "Go to the cars, right now" she muttered softly as she sat up slowly the toddler now clung to her chest as she continued to cry . Weiss slowly stood on her feet as she hissed in pain for a bit. Setting the girl down on her feet. "Follow the lights." Without much thought she charged at the beast recklessly, no thoughts, no strategic plan, and no weapons. For anyone who knew the spoiled heiress, it seemed completely out of character. With the growl the beast swatted the heiress away with it's enormous paw, before slowly approaching her.

"YAYAAAA" The toddler hollered out again ,Weiss crashed against the floor as she gazed up back at the girl. "Run.."


End file.
